Carrie Underwood or Sabrina Grimm
by LelaGrimm
Summary: When Daphne and red get tickets for them and Puck to see "Carrie Underwood" with backstage passes what will Puck find out about "Carrie Underwood" RATED T JUST FOR SAFETY BUT SHOULD BE K
1. Tickets

**Puck:4023 or 23**

**Daphne :18**

**Red:2018 or 18**

**Sabrina:23**

**Carrie Underwood:23**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PUUUUUCK " puck rush in Daphne and Red's room holding a kitchen knife and his wooden sword with his chest puffed out as normal " Don't you worry the almighty trickster king is here to save you " he said "Wait nobody torturing kid napping or hurting you" he said in a really disappointing way." No we just bought three tickets and backstage passes for Carrie Underwood on Halloween "

"that great marshmallow what does this have to do with the mighty trickster king"

"you have to take us"

"why"

"come on puck"

"fine" puck said as if he was in extreme agony

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"


	2. The Call

Carrie Underwood or Sabrina Grimm

Puck still had Sabrina's phone number though he hadn't seen her in years he called the number anyways luckily she hadn't changed it . Then puck started remembering…..

_5 years before_

_"bye guys I'll miss you so much ˟sob sob "Sabrina said as she "got to the train station. "good god Grimm why did you have to become a chemistryist or biologicalist " "it's chemist and biologist and it's what I love" Sabrina and puck argued about that for a while then broke into laughter and Sabrina hugged him for like the thirteenth time along with the rest of the family then she broke into water works along with veronica ,henry and granny Relda, the mixture of joy and sadness was overwhelming and was killing her inside so she let the tears flow by the time the train got to the station her eyes were red she looked at her family including Puck said I guess I'm going to university ; I love you guys hugged them one last time winked at Daphne and red and hopped on the train and flashed a smile and with that she left for university in California everybody but Puck knew Sabrina was lying and wasn't becoming a scientist _

"Hello, hello who is this calling " Beep beep beep . Puck then snapped back onto earth and called Sabrina again " Hello" she answered Hey Sab er Grimm!" Puck said to Sabrina Sup Goodfellow BTdubs you are not a good fellow geekface (HAH GEEKFACE) she said right back " so Sabrina there's that Carrie Underwood concert in New York on Halloween are you going " Sabrina didn't know what to say so she just acted like a fan " OMG yeah y'know she going to call up her two sisters for the last two songs and she going to rock! Are you going too?" she answered Yeah red and daphne are dragging me too new York city too see her a least they got front row tickets and backstage passes well i'll see you there and don't tell anyone but I really miss you " the Sabrina said "who am I gonna tell im a scientist I work in a lab with like nobody knows you and I don't even get to talk to anyone for more than five minutes minutes that why I never called you or talked to you." " well what are you doing know " puck asked " It's 11 o'clock" she replied What are you doing anyway" she asked " Oh I'm driven marshmallow and red to New York CityI gotta go bye" he replied "Bye "She said the she hung up. "yay were here daphne and red both said at the same time " Stop it stop okay on three say a random word 1,2,3 ... Bananarama! Dude seriously why would you say that it's not even a real word stupid ...Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahah" "you guys have issues" Puck said Then he checked them in and went to bed but then woke up in a panick went in daphne and reds room and yelled so loud that the people on the floors above and below " I forgot Kevin the destructor the purple stuffed unicorn and and my matching footie PJ's then he collapsed and slept on the footie PJ's


	3. Chapter 3

Opening number

"Yay I can't believe this is happening; wait, yes I can." Red said to Daphne. "Yah nobody in our class has been to a "Carrie underwood" concert and all the girls are obsessed with "Carrie" know hold still and eyes closed". "When Puck realizes Sabrina is Carrie Underwood he's going to kiss her right there. "Red said. (hey that rhymes) right then puck comes in and says how do you like my costume cool right I know the only one monster thing is so stupid well I happen to know Dracula and the mummy and they do not look like what everyone says and dresses up as. Complained Puck. "Does the mummy have red eyes when they turn angry but otherwise it's like his eyes are black and Dracula is really has yellow eyes long jet black hair and super long incisors "asked red "yah wait how'd you know that red " Cuz I'm smart Puck unlike you " "excuse me sorry if I got in the Middle of your bickering but I really need to do your make up red so get lost Puck "Daphne snapped when Daphne was done with red " red did Daphne's makeup they were besties so they had to have a costume that was related or the same so red was a demon and Daphne was an angel they both wore the same dresses except Daphne's was white and red's was well red . when they were finished they went to the concert they got their seat and sat down in the front row Puck thought he would see Sabrina but he didn't and he saw like every person a the concert so he was really disappointed but he got over it. Then the concert started all the light turned off then landed on one person Carrie Underwood then she said" hey everybody this first song is called good girl hope you all like it

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)

With your head in the clouds

I bet you I can tell you

What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)

Gonna give you the world

But he's gonna leave you cryin'

With your heart in the dirt His lips are dripping honey

But he'll sting you like a bee

So lock up all your love and

Go and throw away the key Hey good girl (hey, good girl)

Get out while you can

I know you think you got a good manWhy, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...

Better listen to me

He's low, low, low...Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)

You got a heart of gold

You want a white wedding

And a hand you can hold

Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)

Like every good girl does

Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying

Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust 'Cause when he says forever

Well, it don't mean much

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)

So good for him

Better back away honey

You don't know where he's been

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...

Yeah yeah yeah, he's low

Yeah yeah yeah

Oh, he's no good, girl

Why can't you see?

He'll take your heart and break it

Listen to me, yeah Why, why you gotta be so blind Won't you open up your eyes?

Just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?

Just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes


	4. Blown Away

Blown away

Then Carrie underwood started singing blown away

Dry lightning cracks across the skies

Those storm clouds gather in her eyes

Her daddy was a mean old mister

Mama was an angel in the ground

The weather man called for a twister

She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out

Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch

She locked herself in the cellar

Listened to the screaming of the win Some people call it taking shelter

She called it sweet revenge

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)

'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away


	5. two sad songs , one powerful voice

100 year anniversary and a French revoulution

"Y'know Carrie Underwood really pretty" puck said the girls just looked at each other and laughed finally red said "OMG ha you think ha Sabrina ha is pretty HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA" "wait hold the phone the freaky phone Carrie Underwood is actually Sabrina our Sabrina OMG"puck said Then Sabrina came out with her hair in a bun and in a white silky dress that went down to her ankle " this year is the IOO year anniversary since the titanic sunk so I decided that in rememberance of the titanic I'll sing the theme song of the movie by the Quebecois singer Celine Dion

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you,

That is how I know you go on Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Everybody started clapping many with tears in their eyes and Sabrina wanted everybody to here one of her favourite songs " Now because of the movie that's coming out les miserables I will sing one of my alltime favourite song

There was a time when men were kind

When their voices were soft

And their words inviting

There was a time when love was blind

And the world was a song

And the song was exciting

There was a time

Then it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in times gone by

When hope was high

And life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid

No song unsung

No wine untasted

But the tigers come at night With their voices soft as thunder

As they tear your hope apart

And they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side

He filled my days with endless wonder

He took my childhood in his stride

But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me

That we'll live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be

So different from this hell I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

Now life has killed

The dream I dreamed


	6. Just a dream

Just a dream

There was not a single dry eye in the building even the guards ,SABRINA and PUCK the mighty trickster king and queen of sneaks were crying because of a song but let's face it is a really sad song then she announced that there would be an intermission for 30 minutes

_30 minutes later_

Nobody saw her she wasn't on the stage then a spotlight fell on the back of the room she was wearing a very simple knee length black dress and was holding a microphone then she started singing just a dream

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen

All dressed in white

Going to the church that night

She had his box of letters in the passenger seat

Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue

And when the church doors opened up wide

She put her veil down

Trying to hide the tears

Oh she just couldn't believe it

She heard the trumpets from the military band

And the flowers fell out of her hand

Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray

Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt

Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard

Then they handed her a folded up flag

And she held on to all she had left of him

Oh, and what could have been

And then the guns rang one last shot

And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

Oh,

Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never knowOh, now I'll never know

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me, This is just a dream Oh, this is just a dream, Just a dream,Yeah, Yeah

When she stopped singing she was on the stage and there was a five minute break so she could change outfits and she came back wearing purple jeggings and a ruffled tank top blouse then she announced she would be singing All American Girl with her sisters and that's when Red and Daphne went on the stage, Sabrina handed them a microphone and then they started singing


	7. All American Girl

All American Girl

Then Sabrina Red and Daphne started singing the song together

Since the day they got married

He'd been praying for a little baby boy

Someone he could take fishing

Throw the football, be his pride and joy

He could already see him holding that trophy

Taking his team to state

But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket

All those big dreams changed

And now, he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All-American girl

Sixteen short years later

She was falling for the senior football star

Before you knew it he was dropping passes

Skipping practice just to spend more time with her

The coach said, "Hey, son, what's your problem

Tell me have you lost your mind?

Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college. Boy, you better tell her goodbye."

But now, he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All-American

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own

She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want?"

And he said, "Honey, you ought to know...

A sweet, little, beautiful one just-a like you.

I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American..."

Now he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All-American girl All-American girl


	8. Breakaway

Breakaway

Then they started to sing breakaway.

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray) Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)

And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging around revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance Make a change And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk Take a chance

Make a change And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway


	9. Temporary home

Temporary home

Then Sabrina Red and Daphne started to sing you temporary home

_Little boy, six years old_

_A little too used to being alone_

_Another new mom and dad_

_Another school, another house that will never be home_

_When people ask him how he likes this place_

_He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through_

_This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know_

_This is my temporary home_

_Young mom, on her own_

_She needs a little help, got nowhere to go_

_She's looking for a job, looking for a way out_

_'Cause a halfway house will never be a home_

_At night she whispers to her baby girl_

_"Someday we'll find our place here in this world"_

_This is our temporary home; it's not where we belong_

_Windows and rooms that we're passing through_

_This is just a stop on the way to where we're going_

_I'm not afraid because I know_

_This is our temporary home_

_Old man, hospital bed The room is filled with people he loves_

_And he whispers_

_"Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"_

_He looks up and says_

_"I can see God's face"_

Then they start singing acapella

_This is my temporary home; it's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through_

_This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know_

_This was my temporary home This is our temporary home_


End file.
